


you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N4D, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Dante/Top Nero, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nero/Dante (Devil May Cry), Riding, Rimming, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Nero wakes Dante from his nap.(an au where Sparda and Eva are alive and are the rulers of the world. Dante's a prince and Nero's his loyal dog.)





	you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stramonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stramonium/gifts).

Dante dozed on his desk, magazine over his face. It was a slow day he had the time. The door creaked open. He had told the servants not to bother him. He kept his eyes closed. Nero then. 

Nero shuffled closer, his footsteps strange. There were no claws clicking against the hardwood floor. He stopped besides Dante's chair. There was sound of something hitting the floor then there were hands around his wrist. 

Dante cracked an eye open. 'Puppy?' he mumbled. 

'Dante,' Nero said roughly. Dante sat up, taking the magazine off his face. He looked at Nero. Nero was kneeling, a sheet pooling around his knees. 'You look human this time,' Dante mused, 'why is that hm?' 

Nero squeezed Dante's hand, lifted it then put it on his face. Dante laughed. Nero nuzzled it, sighing when Dante's thumb stroked his cheek. Then he turned his head slightly, taking Dante's hand away slightly to lick the palm.

Dante rested his cheek on his other hand with a fond smile. He watched as Nero licked his palm over and over again then licked the back of his hand and between the fingers. Nero put Dante's finger into mouth and started sucking. 

Nero pulled his mouth from off a finger. A string of spit connected his lips to the finger snapped when Nero sucked on another. Dante leaned down to get the lube from a drawer and Nero moved with it. 

Dante put the lube in front of him. Nero was looking at it in interest, mouth stilling. 'Keep sucking,' Dante ordered. Nero looked at his face then continued. He took the finger off his mouth and moved on to the third one. 

Dante reached out his other hand to touch Nero's bangs, lightly tugging on a lock then rubbing it between his fingers. Nero was on the fourth finger now. Dante let go of Nero's hair and put his hand on the back of Nero's neck, hand over the navy blue collar. 

Nero sucked on Dante's thumb. He was about to move his mouth away but Dante pressed down on his tongue with it. Nero stilled, eyes on Dante's face. Dante smiled, slid his thumb out replacing it with his index and middle fingers. He thrusted them in and out of Nero's mouth slowly. 

'Your hair's getting long,' Dante said casually, 'do you need a haircut.' His finger stroked the space above the collar on Nero's nape. 'You look really cute with the hair. But you always look cute, don't you?' he cooed. Dante squeezed Nero's neck and speed up his hand.

Nero's jaw had gone slack, eyes half-lidded. He steadied himself by spreading his knees wider cute hard cock on display. It bobbed in time with the thrusts of Dante's hand, already dripping precum on the sheet. The tag of the collar jingled.

Dante pressed his shoe up against Nero's cock. Nero whined. 'Come on,' Dante said calmly, 'you can do it.' Nero's mouth stilled and he started rutting against Dante's shoe grunting. Dante pulled his hand away, lifting it out of his reach. Nero leaned forward to follow it, tongue lolling. Dante laughed. 'What a good boy,' he cooed.

Nero kept rutting as he leaned in as close as he could. 'Dante,' he whimpered. 

'What is it, puppy?' Dante asked. 'Want me closer?' he murmured. Nero nodded vigorously, hands out stretched. 'Not yet,' Dante said, 'not yet.' Nero whimpered but let his hands fall. Dante watched him as he continued rutting against his boot amused.

Nero shuddered then his breath hitched. Dante moved his feet away. He grabbed the lube and slid off his chair to kneel in front of him, curling his hand around Nero's cock. He gave it a soft squeeze. He moved his other hand away from Nero's nape and put it on Nero's thigh. 

Dante leaned down to swallow Nero's cock all the way to base, his nose meeting his fist. Nero keened hand grabbing Dante's shoulders. Dante dragged his tongue up then sucked on the head. He made his way down again swallowing. Nero's panted, claws digging into his shoulders. 

Dante slid his mouth up then slid his mouth down in a slow, steady pace. Nero's claws dug deeper into his shoulder till the air smelt of his blood. Nero shuddered. Dante drew back and pressed his thumb on the slit. 'No,' he said simply and let go. Nero stared at him with dark but understanding eyes. 

'Don't worry, I got something way better,' Dante reassured Nero. He stood up Nero rising after him. 'No,' Dante said sternly, Nero sat back down. 'Good boy,' Dante said warmly. He took off his coat, unbuckled the buckles over his shirt then took it off. He lifted a hand from his belt to run his fingers through Nero's hair. Nero leaned into it. 'Such a pretty puppy,' Dante murmured. 

He pulled down his pants and kicked it away, leaving his boots on. He lied down on the sheet in front of Nero, hooked a hand under a knee and brought his knees towards his chest. He barely had his hand around the lube before Nero licked the back of his thigh. 

Dante laughed. Nero licked his other thigh then circled his hole, hands resting on the Dante's thighs, claws prickling the skin. Nero lapped at Dante's hole the sucked on it. He pressed his tongue in. Dante moaned, putting a hand on his head. 

Nero licked deeper, pressing even closer to dig the tip of tongue into Dante's hole. He thrust his tongue in and out, kissing between breathes. Dante shivered. 'Stop,' he ordered. Nero stopped with whine. 'Don't be sad. Got something bettered,' Dante murmured. 

He let go of his legs and grabbed the lube. He lifted it in the air. Dante popped the cap and poured the lube graciously on his hand. He rubbed his fingers together then traced his hole. Nero's eyes followed the movement. 

Dante slipped a finger in with a sigh, Nero licked it and the area around it. 'Easy, boy,' Dante murmured. He added another finger and Nero's claws dug into the back of his inner thighs. 

Nero licked the drops of blood, eyes still on Dante's hand. Dante added the finger then pulled it out. 'Come 'ere,' he beckoned with his lubed slicked hand. Nero rushed forward to smash his mouth onto Dante's. Dante smiled into it. 

His teeth had sunk into his lip and Nero licked the blood away. Dante turned them over, the collar's nametag tinkled. Nero gripped his waist, claws puncturing his shirt. Dante wrapped his lube-slicked hand around Nero's cock. Nero whined. Dante shushed him.

'I know,' Dante said gently, 'want it too.' He moved his hand down then up, pressing his thumb into the slit. Dante moved hand down again and steadied himself on his knees. He held Nero's cock, sinking down. 

Nero dug his claw into Dante's side. Dante smiled at him. He curled his hands around Nero's wrist and squeezed them. Nero let go. He shoved his bloody fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Dante cupped Nero's face. Nero nuzzled his hand, fingers still in his mouth.

Dante lifted himself up on his knees then dropped down. Nero's mouth opened. Dante fucked himself slowly and steadily, hands still on Nero's face. Nero whimpered. His claws dug into the sheets and into the floor. 

Dante smiled and changed pace. He went faster, grinding his hips down harder. The nametag jingled, Nero's tongued lolled out and his teeth sharpened. He tried to put his feet on the floor but his feet slipped. 

Dante kept at him, uncaring of the growing ache in his thighs. 'Come on, puppy,' he whispered. Fur sprouted under and around the collar and under Dante's hands, Nero's face lengthening into a snout. Nero's hands and feet changed, fur spread over his body, his ears moved from the side of his head to the top and a tail thumped on the floor. 

Dante leaned down and Nero licked his mouth and nose. 'What a pretty puppy,' Dante cooed. Under him was Nero in his beautiful canine form. Dante kept going, staring at Nero.

He let go of Nero's snout. Nero started whining and whimpering. Dante dug his fingers into the fur of Nero's belly and started rubbing. Dante slammed himself down and came with a groan, cum landing on his chest and Nero's fur. 

Dante panted. Nero was still hard inside in him but he didn't move. He slid off Nero and got on his hands and knees. Nero looked at him. 'Come on, puppy,' Dante said softly, he reached behind him to hold himself open, 'come on,' he urged.

Nero got on his feet and walked behind Dante. He reared up on his rear legs to lay on Dante's back and with his front paws curled to hold Dante's belly, Nero mounted Dante. Nero drew back and slammed back in, jerking them forward. 

Nero stilled then started thrusting frantically. He licked the sweat off Dante's back and when Dante looked behind him, Nero met him with his tongue. He moaned as Nero licked his mouth. He opened it wider and Nero shoved his long tongue deeper into it. 

Dante moved his arm to grasp Nero's ruff. 'What a good boy,' he gasped. He pushed himself to meet Nero's thrust. 'You're the bestest boy aren't you?' he asked. Nero whined. 'Oh, you are!' Dante laughed. 

Nero kissed him again, slobbering over his nose and mouth and Dante came. He let his arms buckle and he laid his head and chest on the sheet. But Nero didn't stop. Dante didn't expect him to anyway. 

He could feel the base of Nero's cock getting bigger. He opened his thighs wider to welcome it. Nero was grunting and groaning, his teeth bared. With a snap of his hips, he shoved his knot into Dante. Dante shuddered. 

Nero turned his head and with a snap of his mouth, buried his teeth in Dante's shoulder. Dante gasped as he came. He let his knees buckle and he fell on the sheet. Nero kept rolling his hips gently. Dante panted. 

'Puppy,' he slurred. Nero's ear flicked towards him. 'Good boy,' Dante murmured. Nero's tail wagged. Dante chuckled breathlessly, he could feel Nero's cum inside him. 

They lied in silence, Dante trying to regain his breath and Nero still biting his shoulder. Dante didn't know how many minutes passed until Nero's knot went down and he pulled away from him. Nero flopped beside him. Dante reached out to pet him on the shoulders, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Dante let his hand fall and Nero nuzzled his cheek then licked it. Dante smiled fondly. There was a knock on the door. Nero's eyes snapped open, he growled. Dante shushed him. He went silent but sat up, eyes on the door.

'Come in,' Dante asked. The female servant walked in and closed the door behind her. She bowed and straightened.

'They've been bathed, sir,' she said. 

'Good,' Dante said easily. He propped his chin on his hand, uncaring if she saw his state. It wasn't the first time she or the other servants saw him like this. 'Are any of the instructors free?' 

'Yes.'

'Is one of them the etiquette one?' he asked. 

'Yes, sir,' the servant answered. 

'Teach them etiquette,' Dante ordered. 'Tell the others not to bother me for the rest of the day. Dismissed.'

'Yes, sir. Understood, sir,' the servant said. She bowed again, shuffled backwards, opened the door and closed it. He looked at Nero. Nero's head was tilted to the side, his ears swiveling. Dante smiled and offered his palm.

Nero lowered his head to lick it. Dante could feel Nero's cum running down his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Nero, scratching him under the chin. Nero leaned into it for moment the shook him off. Dante blinked and let go. Nero walked to stand behind him again. Dante looked at him confused. 'What'cha doin'?'

Nero nosed at his back then went lower. 'You don't have to clean me up,' Dante said, 'I like how it feels.' Nero's ears perked up and he looked at Dante. Dante patted the spot next to him. Nero went to his side to curl into it. 

He nuzzled the crook of Dante's shoulder, lifted his paws and put his hand down. Nero drew back to look at him. Dante raised his eyebrows. Nero raised his hands and touched Dante's face. Dante turned his head to kiss both of Nero's palms. Nero looked pleased. 

Dante turned over. He didn't care about the wet spots on the sheet and the floor's hardness. He curled his hands around Nero's wrists and tugged him so he would be over him. Nero settled on Dante's thighs, his hands still around Dante's face. 

Nero then ran his hands down Dante's throat and went to run over his shoulders. There was the steeliness of concentration in his eyes. Dante smiled and let him. Nero spent the rest of the hour touching Dante and if he wanted to fuck, Dante wasn't gonna say no to his puppy.


End file.
